


And I'll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Cancer, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Monica sees Carol again for the first time since the blip, and it isn’t exactly the picture-perfect family reunion either of them was hoping for. (Takes place between episodes 5 and 6 of WandaVision.)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Monica Rambeau sat in a cramped corner at the tiny desk in her hotel room, pouring over the files on the Westview hex for what felt like the umpteenth time. The sun had long since set, and her burning eyes were practically begging her to turn off the screens and go to bed. A knock at the door pulled her out of her stupor.

She walked over and opened the door, taking a sharp breath when she realized who was behind it.

There, wearing her old leather jacket and a sheepish expression, was Carol Danvers.

“Carol?” Monica asked, stepping back in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Carol?” She repeated, her face contorting in confusion. “You’ve never called me that.”

“You…look at you!” Monica exclaimed, her voice barely masking her fury. “You haven’t aged a day since I was eleven years old. And I’ve seen you…what? Maybe twice since then? So forgive me if I don’t roll out the welcome wagon.

“Monica…”

“No, don’t.” She said, sitting back at her desk and crossing her arms. “I have nothing to say to you.”

  
“Then just listen. Please.”

Monica looked up with a glare, but allowed her to continue.

“I know you’re hurting.”

“I am perfectly fine.” Monica retorted, keeping an iron grip on the arm of her chair.

“No, you’re not.” She interjected, carefully sitting on the bed at an attempt to close the distance between them. “How could you be? Nothing’s been the same since Maria left.”

“You have no right to bring her into this.”

“And maybe I don’t.” Carol admitted. “But I loved her too, Monica. You have to believe that.”

“That’s great and all. But you know, you weren’t the one that took a year off of school to take care of her. You weren’t the one that drove her to all of her chemo appointments. You didn’t watch her slowly lose the will to live because the love of her life was off gallivanting in space instead of by her side when she needed it most.”

“And who do you think did all those things when you were gone?” Carol asked, her voice even. Monica stared at her, dumbstruck.

“I…what?”

“I came back, right after the blip. Maria was worried sick about you. She…she asked me to do everything I could to bring you back. And I thought maybe…if I could, it would give her the strength to keep going. But she had already been fighting for so long, and she was so tired…”

“Oh my god…” Monica brought her shaking hand to her mouth as her eyes watered. Carol cleared her throat before continuing, trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears, too.

“I promised her I’d bring you back. But every chance I got, I came back to her.” Carol stared at the floor, the memories flooding back to her and breaking her heart all over again. “I was right by her side when she died.”

“What did she…how did she…” Monica stammered.

“It was peaceful, I promise. I held her hand, and she looked up at me and said…’When you see Monica, tell her that I love her.’”

Monica pinched the bridge of her nose as tears streamed down her face.

“Why did you come here?” She finally asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Well, because I missed you, for one thing.” Carol answered, resting her hand gently on Monica’s knee. “But I can also tell you’re running from this. And believe me, I did the same thing. So I thought I would try and help, in whatever way I can.”

“Thanks.” Monica said with a small smile. “No one ever told me you were there for her like that.”

Carol shrugged to try and seem nonchalant. “I don’t exactly think I’m high on anyone’s list right now, since I’ve been MIA the past couple years.”

“Decades.” Monica added, to which Carol could only nod in agreement.

“But I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine how hard all of this has been on you, and I’m sorry if I ever made it harder. For what it’s worth…I am so proud of you. And I know Maria would be, too.”

Monica stood up from the desk and wrapped Carol in a hug. As they broke apart, she sat next to her on the bed.

“So, how’s this Westview case going?”

  
  
“Not bad, but there’s still so much we don’t know. And Hayward isn’t being any help.”

“I remember your Mom having some trouble with him, too. Just keep your guard up.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” Monica said with a smirk.

“I also heard you helped Maximoff deliver her twins.”

“Yeah, definitely one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done. But part of me can’t help but think that she trusts me, somehow. And maybe I can use that to protect her.”

“Well, if anyone can get to the bottom of this thing, it’s you.” Carol said, causing Monica to smile. “And you know you can always give me a call if you ever need help.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She reached over to squeeze Monica’s hand before standing up.

“Oh, one last thing. Did…did they bury Mom in Louisiana like she asked?”

“Yeah. It’s a beautiful site, too. I’ll go with you sometime, we can leave flowers.”

“I’d love that.”

Carol took one last look at Monica before putting her hand on the door.

“I’ll see you around…Lieutenant Trouble. Or should I say Captain Trouble?”

Monica smiled as she gave a friendly wave.

“See you around.”


	2. Chapter 2

The grass crunched under Carol’s boots as she led Monica through an empty, scenic park in Louisiana.

“It’s so beautiful out here.” Monica said, her breath condensing in front of her as she stuck her hands in her pockets for warmth.

“Yeah.” Carol agreed, pulling her leather jacket tighter around her shoulders. “The cemetery’s not much farther, just a quick walk down this way.”

Their footsteps synched together dutifully, each woman lost in her own thoughts.

“Did I ever tell you about the night you were born?” Carol asked, a rare nostalgic smile spreading across her face.

“No, you didn’t.” 

“It was a night a lot like tonight, cold and clear. There wasn’t a star above that you couldn’t see.” She turned her head up to the sky, which even as a young girl had represented all of her hopes and ambitions. “I turned to your Mom and said, ‘Hey, maybe this means the baby will become a pilot.’”

The two women laughed before settling into a comfortable silence.

“We fell in love with you the moment we saw you. Your Mom...I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looked at you.”

“Eh, you were a pretty close second.” Monica responded, teasingly nudging Carol’s shoulder.

“Oh, that reminds me...” Carol rummaged through her coat pocket and pulled out a worn jewelry box. “I thought you might want this.”

Monica carefully took the box from her, opening it to reveal a gold necklace with her name on it.

“Mom’s necklace...” She breathed softly, running her thumb across the gold chain that, despite being several decades old, was obviously well cared for. Without hesitation, she took it out of the box and clasped it around her neck.

“Thank you.” Monica said, wrapping her hand around the pendant. “Mom loved this thing.”

“I gave it to her, you know.” Carol added, the memories replaying through her mind.“It was a present for her first Mother’s Day. You were only a few months old.”

“She never told me that. But I remember...whenever she was missing you, she said this necklace was like having a piece of you with her.”

Carol smiled, which quickly faltered as she remembered the next part of the story. “And after she left, I...I hung onto it. I knew she would’ve wanted you to have it.”

Monica stopped walking and wrapped her in a quick hug. 

“You know, even with every awful thing that’s happened these past couple of years...Maria was never one of them. We were so lucky to love her.”

Monica could only nod in agreement, suddenly taken aback as they arrived at a beautiful marble gravestone that read:

Maria Rambeau

Captain, US Air Force

Founder of S.W.O.R.D.

Beloved mother, wife, and friend

“I’m sorry, it just...” She tried to continue as the words caught in her throat. “It just got a lot more real.”

“Honey, you don’t have to apologize to anyone.” Carol said gently, placing a hand on Monica’s shoulder in support as she bent down to place some flowers from her bag. “Do you want me to go? Give you some time alone?”

Monica shook her head wordlessly, extending her hand to Carol like she used to do as a child. Carol intertwined their fingers as her daughter rested her head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love on chapter one! I think I’m going to end this story here, but I hope you enjoyed it and are excited for the WandaVison finale this week!
> 
> The story behind the ‘Monica’ necklace was actually explored in an earlier fanfic of mine, called Baby’s First Mother’s Day. If you’re interested, I would love if you gave that one a read as well and let me know what you think! Again, thank you so, so much for all the support :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was thinking of possibly adding another chapter where Carol and Monica visit Maria's grave, partly because I feel these two still have so much more to talk about! Let me know if that's something you'd like to see.


End file.
